Crash And Burn
by Romulus
Summary: Sequal to Hoplessley Devoted To You. A TINY bit R/H. But...I haven't gone over to that side! R/R!


A/N: I really don't know if the song fits what the story is about, but, whatever. Ron is in this one, but no real romance happens between Ron and Hermione(sorry R/H Shippers!). Sequal to Hoplessley Devoted To You. 

Crash And Burn

_When you feel all alone_   
_And the world has turned it's back on you_   
_Give me a moment please_   
_To tame your wild, wild heart_   
_I know you feel like_   
_The walls are closing in on you_   
_It's hard to find relief_   
_And people can be so cold_   
_When darkness is upon your door_   
_And you feel like you can't take anymore___

Hermione sat on the edge of her bed, tears falling down her face like a waterfall of despair. Without moving she heard the door eased open, and Ron Weasley stepped in the dormitory. "Hermione." He whispered and eased himself down next to her. He put his arm around her shoulder and felt her body shaking with sobs. "Look at me." He put a hand under her chin and looked into her beautiful cinnamon eyes, now red from crying, but shining and glittering all the same. There were damp lines on her smooth cheeks from her relentless crying. "It's okay." He murmered. Hermione began to sob again and leaned her head against his chest. Ron ran his fingers through her long brown hair, hoping he could help.

_Let me be the one you call_   
_If you jump I'll break your fall_   
_Lift you up and fly away with you_   
_Into the night_   
_If you need to fall apart_   
_I can mend a broken heart_   
_If you need to crash_   
_Then crash and burn_   
_Your not alone___

Finally Hermione stopped her sobbing and looked up into Ron's clear blue eyes. "You know what? I think you are really good at mending hearts." She whispered with a smile.   
"I'm sorry about Harry. He didn't deserve you." Ron said softly. Hermione smiled and nodded. "Even I got mad at him."   
"Your a true friend." Hermione said as Ron lifted her onto her feet. "I feel much better." She leaned her head against Ron's chest and Ron slowly rocked back and forth, and pang in his heart. _Is that all we can be? Friends.___

_When you feel all alone_   
_And a loyal friend is hard to find_   
_Your going a one way street_   
_With the monsters in your head_   
_When hopes and dreams are far away_   
_And you feel like you can't face the day___

A few minuted later Hermione looked up at Ron, her cinnamon eyes shining without a hint of red, just glittering happiness. She saw her reflection in Ron's eyes, a reflection that didn't show a sad, lonley girl who dwelled in the past, but a happy, friendly girl looking towards her future. A future without Harry seemed dim at the moment, but Hermione had to remember the light at the end of the tunnel, and that light was Ron. A crystal tear glinted in the corner of her eye, but quickly disappeared. She took a deep breath, once, twice, and gave Ron a big hug. Ron, both startled and happy, hugged back. "I"m okay Ron. You made it okay." She said happily.

_Let me be the one you call_   
_If you jump I'll break your fall_   
_Lift you up and fly away with you_   
_Into the night_   
_If you need to fall apart_   
_I can mend a broken heart_   
_If you need to crash_   
_Then crash and burn_   
_Your not alone___

Hermione loosened her girp on Ron and backed away. She flopped onto her bed, giving into exhaustion. She felt Ron sit down next to her, and turned her head. She smiled at him, her straight teeth glittering. Ron could remember in the fourth year how she had let them shrink. He didn't like to think about two years ago, it was the worst year in all six years at Hogwarts. Ron stopped thinking about the past, and thought about the present, he was with Hermione, and that's all that mattered. He made her feel better. Hermione turned her head away quickly, and Ron knew she was still crying. "It'll be okay." He whispered.   
"Your a great friend, Ron." Hermione smiled as a new flood of tears cascaded down her cheeks.   
Ron nodded and left the room, he closed the door behing him. _"Your a great friends, Ron" _echoed in his head. In her dorm Hermione continued to cry. She didn't want to forget Harry, but she didn't want to stay in the past. She bent down and scooped up the torn picture of Harry. She held the peices together, looking into Harry's brillian green eyes. "I love you." She whispered. She pulled open her drawer and placed the picture softly under a picture of Crookshanks. "Goodbye."

A/D: J.K. Rowling owns all characters, and Darren Hayes*faints* *wakes up* own 'Crash and Burn'

A/N: NO! I didn't just write a R/H fic, did I?? Do not worry! I have not joined the dark side*giggle* There is another part...I have to find a song for it though... Reviews are LOVED!! Even if they say'good', 'bad', and'Okay'.   
__   
__


End file.
